Field
This application relates generally to reinforcing or shoring reinforced concrete roofs of underground vaults.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Subterranean vaults are used to house equipment related to utility operations such as electrical power transmission and sewer and storm water drainage. The reinforced concrete construction of such vaults must be strong enough to support all loads above them including loads from vehicle and/or pedestrian traffic. Subterranean vault roofs tend to lose or begin losing their strength after 30-60 years of service.
Adjustable shoring systems are known for use in supporting uncured concrete and formwork loads until the concrete cures sufficiently to become structurally self-supporting. Such systems include wood, aluminum or steel post shores, aluminum or steel scaffold-type frame shoring, aluminum or steel horizontal shoring, aluminum flying truss systems, steel column-mounted brackets, and steel friction collars. Some of these systems include screw jacks for adjusting the height of roof support elements.